


Idol Worship.

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Flirting, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Quidditch, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Travel, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Ron liked to watch the Quidditch championships with Percy but he had his own reasons to attend.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood, Viktor Krum/Ron Weasley
Comments: 21
Kudos: 94
Collections: HP Sweethearts 2021





	Idol Worship.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparkysparky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkysparky/gifts).



Percy and Ron sat at the edge of their seats watching the final Quidditch championship game! Oliver flew past them and Ron felt Percy stiffen up. Ron enjoyed teasing his brother who feigned a cool demeanour in front of everyone but nearly always became nervous when it came to Oliver Wood. 

Oliver had made it quite clear, for years, that he fancied Percy. Yet Ron didn't know why Percy pretended to play hard to get. 

"You know you're not fooling anyone," Ron said to his brother, shaking his head. 

"You're one to talk," Percy replied, sharply. 

*

After the game, Percy predictably disappeared and Ron couldn't find him for ages. Giving up, he headed to the pub next to the Quidditch stadium. Eventually, his brother would show up and not tell Ron where he'd been, even though Ron knew. 

_"Vaiting for someone?"_

This time, it was Ron's turn to panic. He attended these games for Percy and Oliver but he also took small joys in watching his crush outperform everyone. Still, he never actually spoke to Krum. Ever. 

"I…" 

"I don't think your brother is coming back tonight," Krum said. 

"Oh?" asked Ron. 

"Yes. But as it happens, I'm very free."


End file.
